Let It Snow
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: The gang gets trapped in the underground for mani days straight, reationships are bound to break out! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The end is HUGE someone DOES die, PLEASE review so you can see the end!VERY MUCH SO FINISHED! This is OVER READ NOW!
1. Full of Fun and Jokes

Let It Snow  
My First Joint Fan Fic  
Radio Free Roscoe Fic  
Written By: Trilyfan4eva91  
Chapter 1: Full Of Fun and Jokes  
  
The Radio Free Roscoe gang are finishing up the show, Travis isn't paying much attention, he is watching 2 things right now, 1 being the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the DJ who he called "Shady Lane", or as others knew her Lillian Randall, this was what was mostly on his mind, but he also couldn't help but stare at the beautiful flakes of snow falling outside, then he was interrupted by Pronto asking him a question.  
  
Pr- well Smog where do you stand on this? He asked, Travis shook his head and gave him a confused look.  
  
Sm- On what?  
  
Pr- The subject Swami, you know, whether school should have been closed today?  
  
Sm- Oh yea, that, I guess not, I mean only 4 ½ inches have fallen and nothing else the roads have cleared up and it was fair for them to give us school today  
  
SL- I guess I never thought of it that way, but good thinking Travis, she was agreeing to ANYTHING he said, if he had said that it would have been a good idea for Aliens to overtake the universe and then suck the life out of every living soul on earth, she would of said yes I do agree, it sounds FUN! She felt like this crush couldn't go on much longer, but she had to deal with it.  
  
Pr- (replying to Smog's and Shady Lane's reaction) Well meet the 2 people most dedicated to school, introducing Shady Lane and Swami. They laugh and continue with the show.  
  
QM- This song is dedicated to my girlfriend (Meaning Kim) here's 3 Doors Down with there song "Here Without You" Smog turns on the lever to play the song  
  
Ra- So you guys wanna hang at Mickey's after this?  
  
Ro- Sounds cool, you guys in?  
  
T- I guess, I mean got nothing better to do.  
  
L- Then I guess I am in too (lily really doesn't feel like going to Mickey's but the fact that travis is going to go, gives her energy to go as well)  
  
Radio Free Roscoe goes back on and they talk play a few songs until 5pm rolls around and they sign off the air.  
  
QM- Well this is been Radio  
  
PR- Free  
  
SL- Roscoe  
  
PR- That's all for now folks  
  
They sign off and Lily notices something interesting.  
  
L- Didn't Porky Pig used to say that?  
  
Ra- yea, he still does it never gets old  
  
T- leave it to Ray to quote a cartoon pig  
  
Lily laughs and agrees.  
  
L- Yea I guess it's true  
  
Ra- hey at least I don't quote Buddha and Old people who try to sound smart but really aren't.  
  
T- Buddha created a religion, if Porky Pig ever did that, it would be called porkism, and would only have you as a true follower  
  
Lily and Robbie crack up and Ray just smiles  
  
Ro- You guys ready yet?  
  
They all reply- Almost  
  
Robbie goes to the door and twists the handle, it doesn't move, Robbie looks around the door to see it sealed shut with a thick layer of ice and snow.  
  
Ro- Um, guys I don't think we are going anywhere too soon.  
  
T- Why, just twist the knob and pull Robbie  
  
Lily laughs, but she laughs or agrees at every single thing he says  
  
Ro- Um, ok "Macho Travis" you try and get over here and open the door.  
  
Travis walks over to the door and twist the knob and pulls, but Robbie was right, nothing happens, Ray laughs because Travis can't get the door open.  
  
Ra- So much for Macho Travis...  
  
T- He's right, there is ice around the door, We aren't going to Mickey's.  
  
Ra- Ok we can just go to my house then  
  
T- Ray, We aren't going to Mickey's because we can't get the door open... We are gunna have to stay here.... Overnite  
  
End Of Chapter Uno  
  
A/N: Kewl huh? I'm trying to post this again!! Hopefully it will work this time!!  
  
Much Love, Amanda and Katie 


	2. Bored, What Shall We Do?

OK, people this story was TAKEN off FF.net and I brought it back.* evil laughs * maybe it will work this time!! Yes, it is finished and it has 27 chapters, it ends at a huge cliffhanger, so please review and I will post more!!!  
  
This Specific Chapter wasn't written by me it was written by my bestest friend Kaitlyn, it will rotate, like the next one mine, 4th one hers, 5th one mine, and so on and so forth, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't RFR, still wanna own Travis or Ray.  
  
Let It Snow  
  
CH. 2 : Bored, What Shall We Do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ T- Ray, We aren't going to Mickey's because we can't get the door open... We are gunna have to stay here.... Overnite ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L- but there has to be a way out........right?  
  
T- unless you have something to pry this door open nope there isnt  
  
Ry- well its a good thing that I stashed away some snacks in case I got really hungry during the broadcast  
  
Ro- ya I guess so (sarcastically)  
  
L- Well, in that case, Let it snow,let it snow, let it snow.  
  
T-ya, hey you guys wanna listen to some music.  
  
L- ok, what are you gonna play for us,Smog?  
  
T- well a song called Dont Tell Me by Lily Randall  
  
L- Not that song again!  
  
Ry- i thought it was your favorite song you've ever written  
  
L- it is but it's so overplayed.  
  
Ro-wut's the meaning of life?  
  
L- Ohmigod! wut are you, Budhha?  
  
( all laugh)  
  
Ry-wanna play truth or dare?  
  
L-sure  
  
Ro-cool  
  
T- umm..  
  
L-c'mon we need somethign to get us through the night  
  
T-ok  
  
Ry- in that case,Lily,truth or dare  
  
L-umm.... 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

HEYA everyone, just a few things I am going to clear up:  
  
this is during Christmas break, so they dont have to worry about missing school, and why Lily's mom is fine with her staying at "Audreys" this fanfiction WILL be a TRILY fic, but in the upcoming chapters there will be SOME Rily action as well. This fanfiction will be a long one, around 20-15 chapters, most of them are short though, so please continue reading, b/c some of these chapters ARE HUGE. I'm not saying which ones though IN CLOSING (god I sound lyk a professor) WE (Kate and I)once again do not own RFR but if we owned Travis or Ray we would not be exactly mad about this  
  
OK here's what ya'll have been waiting for, Chapter Three of LET IT SNOW The Truth Comes Out!  
  
Ry- ok then Lily truth or dare?  
  
L- ummm.....................  
  
Let It Snow  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out  
  
L- I guess I'll go with Dare, but nothing sick Ray, because when you dared me to drink from the toilet, I had to put a hand down on that one, so nothing exceptionally gross, ok?  
  
Ra- Sure, Ok, Lily I dare you to... Tell everyone who you like.  
  
L- isn't that more of a truth question?  
  
Ra- it could be both, that's why I picked it!  
  
Many things were going through Lily's head right now, the fact that the boy she liked, maybe loved was 2 feet away from her awaiting her reply was one, another one was, what was she going to respond?  
  
L- Errrr.....uhhhhh.... I'd really not like to answer this question guys.  
  
Ra- Come on Lil, no one will tell, we promise right guys?  
  
Ro- Yea I will  
  
T- nothing leaves these walls.  
  
L- I really can't.... Ok I just do not want to, I'll do sumthing else if you want.  
  
Ra-(thinks of an amazing idea) fine, I dare you to kiss one of us, either of us in this room.  
  
L-(astounded) RAY!??!?  
  
Ra- it was another dare, come on Lil no one will take it personal.  
  
L- Fine (gets up and goes to the middle of the room, she realizes if she kissed the wrong person they might get and impression that she liked him so she decided to go to the one person who she knew wouldn't take It the wrong way, she kisses Robbie) Happy now Ray?  
  
Ra- (mumbles: not really) Yes of course  
  
Ro- LILY LOVES ME!!!  
  
Lily laughs as Robbie does his happy dance thing and he goes to sits down again, now it was Lily's turn to ask a question, she was going to ask Travis.  
  
L- (to Travis) Ok Travis, Truth or Dare?  
  
T-(astounded that Lily would ask him) Me, truth or dare?  
  
L- come on just a fun little game, nothing dangerous, Travis laughs  
  
T- fine, I'll go with dare I guess  
  
L- I dare you to....(trying to think of a good one) take your shirt off.  
  
Robbie and Ray's jaws drop, did Lily just ask for Travis to take his shirt off? Travis was even more astounded and he just looked oddily at Lily.  
  
T- what?!  
  
L- your shirt mister, off with it, you can put it back on afterwards, I mean its just a stupid dare, Lily was actually really happy to see Travis' muscular chest, but she would not let it show.  
  
T- feisty, Lily, but if it'll make you happy...  
  
L- Yea right, It's just a dare.  
  
T- fine, I'll take off my shirt.  
  
Travis stands and lifts his shirt off, revealing a very, muscular ab section as well as awesome chest, plus the small amount of boxers he was showing above his jeans almost made Lily die.  
  
L- (trying not to stare at Travis' very hot body) Ok well that's done.  
  
T- happy now? Can I put my shirt back on now?  
  
L- yes... go ahead she says without taking her eyes off of him.  
  
Robbie and Ray, just stare at Lily. Robbie knew Lily liked Travis now, but Ray didn't get it, he just kept thinking it was JUST A DARE, no biggie, and he actually believed it. They continued with there game until they eventually got bored, suddenly Lily popped up with an idea.  
  
L- I'm going to write a song  
  
Ro- wow that's a little out of the blue  
  
L- I know but I found sumthing I should write about.  
  
Ra- O really? What would that something be?  
  
L- You'll see.  
  
Lily goes into the tech booth and sits down, Robbie, Ray and Travis all talk about boy stuff, like hot girls, sports, hot girls, cars, Buddha (Travis' idea) and hot girls. About an hour later Lily emerged from the tech booth with a huge smile on her face.  
  
L- I finished, But I really like it, Travis this could be my new single!  
  
T- Well anything of yours Is single material, but lets hear it.  
  
L- Thanks Travis, you're sweet.  
  
Travis just smiles, and Robbie and Ray stare at Lily and wait for her to start singing, Lily starts to play her guitar.  
  
L-(strums her guitar and starts to sing) I can't live this lie, or hide back my feelings, I wanna see and feel what this true love brings. You're my best friend, but know I feel more Now I wanna see what this love has in store.  
  
This is how I feel, And this is really real, I know it might sound fast But I'm sure we could make it last.  
  
My mind is going crazy, And my thoughts of you are hazy. Now I can't stop thinking of you. So now I know that its true...  
  
This is how I feel, And this is definitely real I know it mind sound fast, But We can make this love last  
  
Now I've told you how I felt, How when you're around I start to melt, How when I hear your name shivers go up my spine, And when I'm near you, I wanna make you Mine.  
  
This is how I feel, This is surely real, This may seem fast, But our love will last  
  
Do you hear me? Or know how I feel? Do you love me? Or is this only half a deal? It's like I've known you forever, But this is the first time I've ever thought of us together.  
  
This is how I feel, Hopefully Your love is real, I am sure that I love you, Yes, I finally know its true, Even though it still seems fast, Our love will.... Last.  
  
Well Did you guys like it?  
  
Travis, Robbie and Ray stood there, their little Lily had a crush on someone, not a small one, but a major crush, and it was really obvious. Ray studied the lyrics "I've known you forever" he had been the only person in her life, who was a guy, that had known her forever, it felt like his dreams and prayers were being answered  
  
Ra- You like someone, obviously( trying to get her to respond saying yes it's you, but it didn't turn out that way)  
  
L- gee is it really the obvious?  
  
Ra- ha ha (obviously his plan failed)  
  
L- yea I like some one  
  
T- Someone Being??  
  
Ro- yea total "I'm in love" song, so who is he?  
  
Ray just sat there praying to god that it was him, maybe it was, but he wanted to make sure so he asked he again.  
  
Ra- Do we know this lucky guy, who you're crushing on.  
  
L- Yea, you all do, specially one of you.  
  
Ro- I'm confused, we don't know that many people, how could one of us know him more?  
  
L- Because...  
  
T- Because???  
  
They were all getting anxious and ready to burst, but they never expected Lily's answer.  
  
L- Because, the 'guy' I like IS one of you three...  
  
They sit there astounded, they all look at each other in amazement, Lily had a crush on one of the "guys".  
  
THE END of chapter 3 


	4. No Lights and Ghost Delights Sneak peak...

MMMMMk, (gunna quote Miss. Communication AKA Smog AKA Travis) This is the 4th chappy and there are like 23 chapters more after this so DON't STOP READDING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you, Kaitlyn (Katie) N Amanda (Mandy)  
  
Ch. 4. No Lights and Ghost Delights  
  
T-well...........  
  
L-ok..........the guy I like is-............. ( power goes out)  
  
Ro-What the..............  
  
T-Ray,c'mon lets go check it out  
  
Ry-k (they leave which leaves Robbie and Lily alone)  
  
L(to herslef)- please don't let him ask me, please don't let him ask me........  
  
Ro-Lil,who do you like?  
  
L-ok if I tell you, you are sworn to secrecy and if you tell anyone I'll tell people you had a doll  
  
Ro- A FEMALE ACTION FIGURE!! but anyways ok  
  
L- ok the guy I lyk is.................Travis.  
  
Ro- i knew it  
  
L- i think I should call my parents and tell them I won't be home  
  
Ro-k  
  
(Lily grabs the phone)  
  
L-Hello? Mom?  
  
Lm-Ya?  
  
L-Uh im stuck at the under-I mean I'm gonna spend the night at Audrey's, her mom already knows so don't worry  
  
LM- what time will you be home tom.?  
  
L- umm... I'm not sure  
  
LM- ok talk to you later,sweetie  
  
L-bye  
  
(hangs up phone and walks back to the couch, hoping travis and ray forgot about the question)  
  
Ry- so....... what do you guys wanna do now?  
  
Ro-Let's tell ghost stories  
  
L- what are you,8?  
  
T- I guess it's fine if there's nothing else to do  
  
Ro- ok Once upon a time.......  
  
Ry- I thought it was a ghost story  
  
Ro- it is I was just kidding anyways.........here's the story,  
  
There was an old, supposedly haunted warehouse that no one dared enter

_A/N: If you scroll down, you can read more to this story..._

_Only if you review tho..._

_REVIEW and you will get to read a sentence from the LAST chapter...._

_Have you reviewed??_

_5_

__

_4_

_3_

__

_2_

_1_

_Chapter 27:_

**His/her/it's wrists had been slashed and (SOMEONE) immediately called 911**  
  
YES, someone in my stori does die!!! You will have to wait until the 27th chapter to find out tho!!  
  
Here is it in short....the more you review.....the more I post.....which means the less time you have to wait to read the finale.... So in conclusion...... REVIEW!!! 


	5. Scary Tales and Romance Prevails

**Let it Snow  
**  
Ch. 5 Scary Tales and Romance Prevails Ro- it is I was just kidding anyways.........here's the story,  
  
There was an old, supposedly haunted warehouse that no one dared enter  
  
Ro- There was an old, supposedly haunted warehouse that no one dared enter. But one day a few friends got bored, they decided to enter it, it was on a dare, but they lived to regret it. They walked up the musty old steps as one of then friends leg's fell through the old steps, they helped him back up and continued their journey, they entered it was full of cobwebs and dust and looked at least 200 years old, they continued to walk inside until the one boy cried HELP as he was sucked underneath the holes of the floor, They rest of the kids ran out, The next day the boys body was reported missing and eventually found murdered and was found buried in the warehouses backyard. The kid haunts the Warehouse from now on, and awaits for more kids to return to pull them beneath the floor. The End  
  
Robbie noticed that Ray had fallen asleep and Lily and Travis were kinds staring at him oddily.  
  
Ro- Come on it wasn't that bad!  
  
L- It put Ray to sleep! He doesn't even sleep watching re-runs of his favourite cartoons!  
  
Ro- MAN, I tried to make it scary.  
  
T- Sorry, but it didn't turn out that way.  
  
Lily laughs and so does Robbie, Travis heads to the tech booth and reads his digital clock it read 1:27 am, On his way back to the couch he gazes slightly at Lily, As she flips her hair back with her wrist. He went to the couch and sat next to Lily, suddenly they realized Robbie was missing.  
  
T- were'd Robbie go?  
  
L- I dunno, he was here when I last saw him  
  
Suddenly they here a huge crash and a evil laugh coming from behind them, Lily screams and buries her head in Travis' chest, which nearly made Travis die. Travis wrapped his arms around Lily and emerging from the darkness was Robbie, who was cracking up and on the floor laughing his head off.  
  
L- ROBBIE you scared me really bad. ( she lifts her hand, still staying close to Travis and punches him)  
  
Ro- HEY, I'm not RAY  
  
L- Good enough, He's asleep(she glances over and sees ray dead asleep on the floor)  
  
T- everyone feels Lily's pain tonite  
  
L- Really what have I done to you?  
  
T- nothing but I'm sure it's coming (lily punches him flirtily, and goes back to her position on Travis' Chest) see I knew it!  
  
They all laugh  
  
T- Lily, you know the bad guy, aka Robbie, is gone, you don't have to stay here you know.  
  
L- I know, but you're comfy! Buries her head on Travis' chest and closes her eyes.  
  
Ro- wow, lucky you  
  
T- What?  
  
Ro- I kinda know who Lily likes.  
  
T- Ray?  
  
Ro- No  
  
T- You?  
  
Ro- No  
  
T- (trying to figure it out)ME?!?!  
  
Ro- "Your comfy" mockingly in Lily's voice, yea she does Travis  
  
T- (smiling) wow  
  
Ro- Why? Do you like Lily? Did you break up with Audrey for Lily? Are you gunna tell her that? Does Ray know?  
  
T- geez, I'm glad you don't take your alter-ego too seriously!  
  
Robbie and Travis laugh  
  
Ro- Well do you like Lily?  
  
T- Yes Qm, I really like her.  
  
Ro- What about Ray?  
  
T- I do not want to tell him.  
  
Ro- Are you going to though?  
  
T- Dang Robbie, seriously lay off with the third degree!  
  
Ro- Sorry, but I mean, one last question, Are you going to tell Lily?  
  
T- Yea, now I can, because she said she had feelings for me too, but what about that song, it was so made for Ray?  
  
Ro- Hey asking questions is my game!  
  
T- just for once give me an answer.  
  
Ro- If I remember the song correctly it said "It's like I've known you forever"  
  
T- Not making the situation better Robbie!  
  
Ro- No NO NO, keywords there are "It's like" meaning not for sure, she put that in there just for you, because you guys have such a good best friend status  
  
T- I see, wow, Did Lily tell you this?  
  
Ro- Yes, and once and for all Questions are my game!  
  
Robbie and Travis laugh lightly and Robbie goes to sleep on the floor, Travis gazes down at the beautiful Lily asleep on his chest, he gazes at her beautiful hair flowing down her shoulders, and he puts his arm around her as he closes his eyes, as soon as he closes his, Lily opens hers, she heard everything, and she was completely overjoyed. But as her eyes closed, Ray's opened, he had heard everything as well...  
  
**A/N: keep reviewing this will be a 3 CHAPTER UPDATE, this major update will be refered to as _May-Meltdown_!!!, Yes, very good indeed chapters 5,6 and 7 will be posted tonite!! YAY, for this you guys owe me MANI reviews!!! Please review!!! This MAy-Meltdown is in homnour of Memorial Day/ My Brithday May 31st!!  
  
Much Love, Amanda**


	6. Thoughts and Feelings Overflow

Let It Snow  
Ch 6: Thoughts and Feelings Overflow  
  
Robbie and Travis laugh lightly and Robbie goes to sleep on the floor, Travis gazes down at the beautiful Lily asleep on his chest, he gazes at her beautiful hair flowing down her shoulders, and he puts his arm around her as he closes his eyes, as soon as he closes his, Lily opens hers, she heard everything, and she was completely overjoyed. But as her eyes closed, Ray's opened, he had heard everything as well...   
  
Ry(quietly)-God, how could I have been so stupid? I knew Lily liked him. I did have my chance with her, but that didn't work out  
  
(Lily wakes up and looks at the clock: 2:16 a.m. She lightly wakes up Travis)  
  
L-(quietly)-Travis,look at Ray  
  
(Ray is sitting in a chair writting something)  
  
T- what's he writing?  
  
(Lily wakes up Robbie and they all stare at Ray. He sees them looking at them and looks startled)  
  
L-whatcha writing Ray?  
  
Ry- oh this(points to paper) this is just homework  
  
L-oh(without really believing him)  
  
T-what was it in?  
  
Ry-oh just some math homework  
  
Ro-oh, I'm gonna go put some music on  
  
T-ok  
  
(Robbie goes and puts Numb by linkin Park on)  
  
L- I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware.  
  
T-Ray, where'd you stash that food  
  
Ry- in the tech booth  
  
T-ok  
  
(Travis goes and gets some food)  
  
L(to Ray)- Ray I know that wasn't homework so tell me what it is  
  
Ry-It was homework  
  
L-c'mon Ray,seriously I can keep a secret  
  
Ry-ok the paper was..............  
  
A/N: HA this is part of your May-Meltdown, yes three, count um THREE chapters of LET IT SNOW will be posted in the same day!!! There will be one more time of major posting, but until then only one a day or less!!! Please enjoy this MAY-MELTDOWN!!  
  
Main reason why I am celebrating MAY-MELTDOWN is because I turn 13 on the 31st of this month!!!  
  
Much Love, Amanda 


	7. Can the Truth Win Everyone Over?

L-c'mon Ray,seriously I can keep a secret  
  
Ry-ok the paper was..............  
  
**Let It Snow  
**  
**Ch. 7 Can The Truth Win Everyone Over?**  
  
Ra- (knew in his mind that whatever he said it didn't matter) It was a love letter, Lil.  
  
L- Please tell me that it was not for Veronica. Ray laughs  
  
Ra- No it was for someone better than her, someone I've loved forever, someone who will never love me back.  
  
L- (surprised Ray felt this strongly towards this someone, unaware it was her) Wow, Ray, those were some pretty strong words there, she will like you, just tell her how you feel.  
  
Ra- That's the thing, she has fallen for someone else, (glances at Travis) someone who I could never compare against.  
  
Ray walks away and goes to talk to Robbie, he leaves Lily and a complete daze, so she goes and asks Travis if he knows who Ray likes.  
  
L- Hey Trav, (making Travis jump slightly)  
  
T- Whoa, Lil you startled me, but yea?  
  
L- Do you know who Ray likes because, I wanna see if I can get them together, he seems really in love with this girl.  
  
T- Well Lily, it's very hard to explain right now.  
  
L- How, I mean unless I am completely clueless about everything then it can't be that complicated!  
  
T- (sees that Lily really wants to know) Lily, Ray likes you.  
  
L- (stands there awestruck) Ray (she glances toward him) Likes me?  
  
T- yea, and a lot too, but there is something else I must tell you right now Lily.  
  
L- (still in shock from the whole "Ray likes you thing") Yea Trav?  
  
T- (taking in a deep breathe) someone else has feelings for you too Lily.  
  
L- (out of shock now, seems like everyone likes her today) What Travis?  
  
T- Someone else likes- Lily interrupts  
  
L- I heard what you said Travis, I meant that in a WHAT!! Who? Sorta way.  
  
T-(He tries to make those words come out, he is struggling and starting to sweat until those words just finally come out) Lily, I like you too.  
  
Lily walks away, without even saying anything to either of them, Ray or Travis, she sits on the couch and stares blankly at the table in front of her, her mind goes back to a few months ago, when she was running for president, Travis had encouraged her more then ever, she should have seen it coming, Ray also ended up dying his hair pink for her, still she was clueless, she remembers a few weeks ago on the date of April 25th Travis' birthday, she had sang him a song, and when he said those words "This is the best birthday party ever" in the tone that he had said them in, she knew she loved him, but she didn't know that he also had began to love her as well. Apparently thinking of all this made her fall fast asleep until awoken by Ray.  
  
Ra- Hey pretty lady, tired eh?  
  
L- No I'm not, I just seem to have a lot on my mind right now.  
  
Ra- really(as he rummages through the food box for something interesting) like?  
  
L- I don't think you would like me telling you this Ray.  
  
Ra-(finding a candy bar, and taking the wrapping off, as he sits next to Lily) Lily, come on, maybe I can help out, I'm not the dumb, please tell me what's up?  
  
L- Ray, I know you like me.  
  
Ray drops the candy bar on his lap, and stares into Lily's eyes.  
  
Ra- uuhhhhh....errr...who.... um told ya that? (asking with and obvious nervous tone to his voice)  
  
L- Travis, but don't get mad, Ray  
  
Ra- I won't, it kinda makes it easier on me  
  
L- Well Ray....  
  
Ra- (thinking SHE LIKES ME TOO) Yea?  
  
L- I don't like you in that way...  
  
Ra- (nearing tears) o ok.  
  
L- Ray, Are we still friends then?  
  
Ra- Of course Lily, I would never stop being friends with you, you know that.  
  
L- What if I said I liked someone else?  
  
Ra- You obviously like Travis, and yes it does hurt me to see you two flirt and all that.  
  
L- (Amazed) how'd... is it that obvious?  
  
Ra- No, I heard Travis and Robbie talking, and Travis likes you, Lily I'm your friend and I want to see you with someone that you care about, this is your chance Lil, go tell Travis how you feel, but just to let you know it will take some getting used to from my end.  
  
L- He likes me, and I'm still nervous I wonder why.  
  
Ra- just tell him Lily, I'll try and take it the best way I can  
  
Lily hugs Ray  
  
L-Thanks for understanding  
  
Lily gets up and goes towards Travis, Travis has his eyes closed and Lily assumes he is meditating  
  
L- Travis?  
  
T- Yes?  
  
L- Am I interrupting sumthing?  
  
T- No. (he gets up from his position and approaches Lily, he sees Robbie and Ray talking)  
  
L- I'm sorry that I walked away from you before.  
  
T-No, I am sorry, for being forward, I should have known you didn't like me.  
  
L- that's where you're wrong.  
  
Lily and Travis stare into each others eyes, the lights are still out, but Lily senses Travis is still right there, she knows Ray likes her, and if she betrayed him AGAIN, maybe he won't forgive her, but that didn't stop her, she leaned in and her lips hit Travis' and as soon as that happened, The lights came on......  
  
**A/N: hopefully you are still here for the end of _May-Meltdown_, these were the three chapters I was planning on posting!!! Please continue to review this story!!! And please celebrate _May-Meltdown_!!! Can't wait until the 31st !! I'm officially 13 then!!!  
**  
**Much Love, Amanda**


	8. The Missing

**OK everybody I am very happi I got my "fanfictions" disk with all my Let It snow on thurr so I don't have to rewrite anything!! YAY!! Please continue to review!!  
  
My Birthday is in 2 DAYS!!!  
  
May 31st !!!!**

****

**This is a little shorter than most of the chapters, but don't worry the next chapter will be better, and if you havent figured it out by now, there is a cliffhanger at the end of each and every chapter!!! MWHAHHAHHAHAHHA so are you dying of the cliffies? Then REVIEW!!! and u will get another chapter**

_**The Missing  
  
LIS chapter 8  
**_  
Lily and Travis stare into each others eyes, the lights are still out, but Lily senses Travis is still right there, she knows Ray likes her, and if she betrayed him AGAIN, maybe he won't forgive her, but that didn't stop her, she leaned in and her lips hit Travis' and as soon as that happened, The lights came on......   
  
Ro-Well,it's about time (he had watched them talking all along)  
  
Ry-ya you two really deserve each other  
  
T-thanks  
  
L-ya (Robbie and Ray go get some food)  
  
(Travis gets down on a knee)  
  
L-ohmihgod,your not proposing are you?  
  
T-No, but I do have something to ask  
  
L-ya?  
  
T-will you be my girlfriend,Lily Randall?  
  
L-YES!!!! I was waiting for you to ask  
  
(Robbie and Ray come back)  
  
Ro-Wanna play Choose? we need something to get us through the night  
  
L-sure  
  
Ry-Sure  
  
T-ok  
  
Ry-ok Travis,choose between Audrey or Lily  
  
T-umm..........  
  
L-hey  
  
T- that was tough  
  
(They play a few more rounds then Lily decides to play Don't Tell me on her guitar. Travis goes and sits by her)  
  
( 20 minutes later)  
  
Ro-hey where'd Travis and Lily go? 

**A/N: Well we are officially 19 chapters awya from the ending of LIS, you want another sentence from the finale chapter? Well you talked me into it!**

**_"Your friend didn't make it, the cuts were too deep, and we tried to save him/ner, but we just couldn't"_**

****

**YES, its official someone does die. Main character? minor character? or could it even be Leon, Sydney or Maggie? Well read on to FIND OUT!!**

****

**PLZ review!**


	9. The Missing Are Found

Let It Snow Ch. 9 The Missing Are Found  
  
Ray and Robbie searched the warehouse, but they couldn't find them anywhere. Travis and Lily were on top of the warehouse, looking into the breaking dawn and were staring into the peek of the sun that they saw.  
  
T- this is beautiful Lily, just like you.  
  
L- thank you Travis, it is beautiful and it looks like the sun should melt the ice around the doors.  
  
T- we will be out of here soon then ( hugs lily and kisses the top of her head)  
  
They stay curled up together as we go back inside the warehouse.  
  
Ro- they are no where!  
  
Ray goes behind the tech booth and spots a starcase and calls over Robbie  
  
Ro- yea ray?  
  
Ra- (points finger to stairway) was this always here?  
  
Ro- I've never been back here, so it might have been  
  
Robbie and Ray go up to the stairs and go over to Travis and Lily.  
  
Ro- Ah, so the missing are found  
  
T- Yea, you got us, They all laugh and head back into the warehouse.  
  
Travis glances at the clock it says 6:45 am  
  
T- whoa, this day went by pretty fast, I'd say.  
  
L- yea, and so much happened.  
  
Robbie goes over to the couch and sits.  
  
Ro- We are running low on food.  
  
Ra- I know I thought I packed enough for at least 5 days.  
  
T- Ray, enough for about 1 days with 4 people sharing it  
  
Lil laughs slightly, her cell rings, and scares her,  
  
L- whoa, (looks at number) it's my mom, hello?  
  
Mr- Hello Lily, When are you planning on coming home today?  
  
L- I might have to stay another night?  
  
Mr- Have to?  
  
L- WANT to, mom, its alright with Audrey's mom  
  
Mr- fine but you must be home tomorrow.  
  
L- OK, bye mom  
  
Lily looks at the guys and tells them they have to get out.  
  
Robbie tried to undo the door.  
  
Ro- still stuck guys, we might have to spend ANOTHER night here  
  
Ra- Man I am getting hungry  
  
L- Well if you hadn't eaten your weight in candy bars last night, we might have a lot of food left.  
  
Ro- This isn't good guys, we might starve  
  
T- it takes the average human body 3 days without food to completely starve.  
  
L- Thanks Travis  
  
T- sorry I just thought you all should know.  
  
Robbie glanced out the window and into the sun, it was melting the snow, but it was stil really cold outside, which was really bad.  
  
Ro- um guys I don't think your going to like what I tell you.  
  
Ra- (surprised) Robbie, what do you know that we don't know?  
  
Lily laughs as travis smiles.  
  
Ro- You know how I said the sun would make the snow melt?  
  
L- Ya, it will right  
  
Ro- yea, but....  
  
Ra- But what Robbie?  
  
Ro- It's still cold outside.  
  
T- No way, so the water is just going to make it freeze more?  
  
Ro- You guessed it Travis, Lily, Ray and Robbie looked out the window to find about 3 inches of frozen water against the warehouse door.  
  
Ra- See this is why I think we need a hangout not underground  
  
Lil just punched him hard, Travis and Robbie looked out in horror, they knew that melting snow would just freexe up again and again, they became worried, They were fearing everything, They went back to the couch and the floor and sat down. Silence overcame them, they were actually afraid that this was the end, very little food, no other human contact, they were afraid for their lives.........  
  
THE END of ch, 9

**_Lily- (whispers) is it true though?_**

**_Ray- From what i hear yes it is!_**

**_Travis- what is true?_**

**_Ray- That Amanda is going to write a new fanfiction about me!!_**

**_Travis- cool, very cool, wats it about?_**

**_Ray- It's called "Tick, Tock Timebomb" and it's about MOI!_**

**_Travis- i think she likes you..._**

**_Ray- No, she is so obviously in love with you_**

**_Travis- I wish..._**

**__**

**_Yes, Travis does wish i was in love with him, lol, i am but other than that, yes i have a new idea for a fanfiction, and i should have it up ( least one chapter) by next week, wihs me luck!!_**

**__**

**_Also, mite actualy write a Slash fic, please don't consider me a pervert, i have given gret thought to this, and it sounds fun and intersting to write (Futeristing, BOBW)_**


	10. Possible Escape?

Let It snow: Chapter 10: Possible Escape?  
  
Lil just punched him hard, Travis and Robbie looked out in horror, they knew that melting snow would just freexe up again and again, they became worried, They were fearing everything, They went back to the couch and the floor and sat down. Silence overcame them, they were actually afraid that this was the end, very little food, no other human contact, they were afraid for their lives.........   
  
L- Do you guys think we're gonna be here a long time (nearing tears)  
  
T- All we can hope is that we get out of here soon  
  
(Lily is shivering,Travis goes and gets her his coat and wraps it around her)  
  
L-thanks  
  
(They all go and sit on the couch)  
  
Ry-well...........what do you wanna do?  
  
L- I don't know.............how about..........  
  
Ry-How about we play poker  
  
L-No ray becuase I don't wanna play the kind you do  
  
Ry-Fine  
  
T-Hey, I'd love to play  
(Lily punches him hard)  
  
L- what time is it?  
  
(Travis looks at a clock) T-it is 11:26 a.m.  
  
L-ok,I hope we're not going to be here a long time. I don't know how long I can keep my mom thinking I'm at Audrey's  
  
T-why are we talking about Audrey?  
  
L-oh sorry I forgot  
  
Ro-so you guys wanna go out on the roof again?  
  
Ry-Sure  
  
T-Ya  
  
L-cool  
  
(all go out on the roof)  
  
L-wow this is really beautiful  
  
Ry-yes you are.......I mean ya it is  
  
T-well, I think I have a way out but you'd all think i was crazy and there would be no way back into the underground until the snow melts  
  
L,Ry,Ro-Well?  
  
T-ok here it goes....................  
  
**HEHEHE well I'm so friggon genourous that I am gunna give you guys, yet again, another part of the last chapter.  
  
(Insert Name Here) ran and got rags and wrapped (Insert Name Heres)'s arms with them, he/she tried to get (Insert Name Her)to answer his/her questions, she was non responsive, but she was breathing, I shook her and her eyes opened, her voice was weak, and her face was pale.  
  
MUAHHAHAHAHAHA you think I would have given you a hint?!?! Well ill give you one TINY hint. The person who dies is...  
  
A girl, ANY girl from the entire SHOW, could die in this fanfiction, this will b the FINAL hint and/or part of the last chapter, and you STILL don't know who is helping her through this!!!!, now all you have to do is:  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Review and  
  
Review  
  
And then that last chapter will be up in NO TIME!!! This is chapter 10 and there are 27 chapters in total, so the MORE you review the MORE chapters will post!!**


	11. Will The Truth Ever Come Out

Let It Snow Ch. 11: Will The Truth Come Out?  
  
L,Ry,Ro-Well?  
  
T-ok here it goes....................  
  
T- The roof is about 15 feet from the ground, and if we work everything out in the approved manner, with every precise gauge taken we should be competent to lucratively bound off and in due course disembark to the earth securely.  
  
Ray and Robbie's jaws drop, and Lily stands there staring at the cutest and smartest guy she has ever loved.  
  
Ra- IN ENGLISH, SWAMI  
  
Travis gives Ray a little shove  
  
T- In Ray speak, We (points to all four of them) jump(does a little hop) off (points to over the roof) roof(points to the roof).  
  
Lily and Robbie are nearly crying from laughing so much and Ray stands there feeling like and idiot.  
  
They look off the side and agree that it would be a good idea, but the fact of the matter is that it is quite a long way down. They stare at the sun watching it melt the ice away, they decide in agreement that they will wait until the snow melts, instead of possibly getting hurt. They go back to the underground and sit there, bored to death.  
  
Ray and Robbie go to the tech booth and screw around, Travis thinks nothing of it until he hears a crash, he looks back and sees the lamp has fallen  
  
T- GUYS!!! What do you think you're doing?  
  
Ray and Robbie kinda smile at him and walk slowly away, Travis reapplys his lamp and walks back to the couch as Ray and Robbie go back to the Tech Booth  
  
T- Guys Be careful  
  
Ra- We will don't worry( as the lamp falls down) I Did not do that  
  
T- just leave it there (as he diverts his glare to the wonderful Lily, she was reading her song she had wrote, He felt eyes glaring at his back and he turned around, He saw Ray's glare but still went back to looking at the beautiful Lily, She was teasing him with her tank top on and her hand moving her hair out of the way of her vision, also the tiny patch of stomach she showed when she leaned back to stretch, even when she bit her lip with her teeth, Travis was turned on immensely, he had to look away before anything happened)  
  
L- (looks up at Travis)Hey, can't get enough of me eh?  
  
T- (stops staring) No, no, well, I guess now would be a great time to tell you that I---- he gets cut off by Lily's cell phone ringing.  
  
L- Uh, hello?  
  
Lily's Mom: Lily WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
L- At Audrey's  
  
LM- No I just called her mom to ask when I should come pick you up, LILY YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW.  
  
L- I'm out Mom, with Robbie Travis and Ray  
  
LM- WHERE  
  
L- Places..  
  
LM- TELL ME THIS INSTINT!  
  
L- Uhm... 


	12. Scared Outta Their Minds

Lily's Mom: Lily WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
L- At Audrey's  
  
LM- No I just called her mom to ask when I should come pick you up, LILY YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW.  
  
L- I'm out Mom, with Robbie Travis and Ray  
  
LM- WHERE  
  
L- Places..  
  
LM- TELL ME THIS INSTINT!  
  
L- Uhm... Ch. 12  
  
L-well, mom I--  
  
LM-LILLIAN RANDALL, I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU ARE NOT WITH AUDREY. SO WHERE ARE YOU?  
( all the guys can hear Lily's mom screaming at her)  
  
T-Yikes I'd hate to be Lily  
  
Ry- I'd hate to be any girl  
(Travis and Robbie stare at him )  
  
L-mom I'll tell you where I am and where I was if you stop yelling  
  
Lm-ok  
  
L-ok I was,.........I was at Ray's house........ we were having a sleepoever and I figured you would get really mad if you knew I was at a boy's house but it's just Ray  
  
Ry- Gee,thanks  
  
L-Anyway ground me do whatever you want to me but can I please stay just one more night ? Travis and Robbie are here too. Mr. and Mrs. Brennan are out of town but please can I?  
  
LM-Fine but you are grounded for the next month.  
  
L-ok thank-you,mom  
  
Lm-yes  
(Lily hangs up her cell phone)  
  
Ro-Boy, im hungry  
  
L-let me see what I have  
  
(opens up her backpack and pulls out a little tin. Ray immediately grabs at 1)  
  
Ry- hey there only mints  
  
L- and don't be too grabby we might be living on these for a while  
  
T-wow, gee thanks for that discerning comment. I- ( a loud noise that sounds like a banging on the wall interrupts Travis' comment)  
  
T-What the heck was that?  
  
Ry- I don't know Ro-Travis lets go see what it is.  
  
Ry- hey what about me?  
  
Ro-uh, women and children stay back Ry- HEY!!!!  
  
T-c'mon (Ray and Lily hear a screaming nosie and go to check it out)  
  
Ry-What the......?  
  
**A/N: This Fiction will be nominated for an Underground award, please wish us good luck!!  
  
Much Love, Amanda**


	13. From Trily to Rily?

**Let It Snow Ch 13: From Trily to... _Rily?_**  
  
T-c'mon (Ray and Lily hear a screaming nosie and go to check it out)  
  
Ry-What the......?  
  
The group stare out the window as they see a woman getting mugged on the street corner.  
  
Ra- HEY stop that  
  
T- RAY, shut up!!! SECRET underground hideout RAY!!  
  
Ra- Sorry, look we can't just sit here and watch, we have to do something!  
  
L- Like what, call the police on the radio phone and say, Hey we are Radio Free Roscoe there's a woman being mugged outside our secret underground radio station, come help?  
  
Travis and Robbie laugh and Ray just smiles  
  
They look on in pure happiness, as a policeman comes and helps the woman out.  
  
Ro- phew, (wipes his forehead) glad we saved her.  
  
T- yea, you did so much Robbie, are you breaking a sweat?  
  
Everyone laughs, and They hear a clap of thunder and Lily dives on Travis' Chest and once again buries her head in it.  
  
T- Lily it's just thunder  
  
L- I don't like thunder, plus you're STILL comfy.  
  
Lily smiles and Travis grins as Ray and Robbie watch in total disbelief as they see their two best friends in a flirt-fest thing, Ray finally looses it.  
  
Ra- You guys MARRIED or something!?!  
  
T- I thought you were fine with us dating?  
  
L- ya, Ray I thought you understood this?  
  
Ra- I'm trying but it's hard when you see the girl you love flirting and falling for a guy you've been trying to trust for the past few months!  
  
With that note Ray walked out to the top of the building, and tried to get Lily off of his mind  
  
L- Travis, I have to go see how Ray is doing I'll b back soon ok, don't leave.  
  
T- Yea, like I have a choice (lily punches Him) What hey that was a joke (Lily laughs and leaves for the staircase)  
  
L- It's cold, after the sun goes down (apperantly startles ray because he jumps at the sound of Lily's voice)  
  
Ra- Oh, hey Lil, yea you want my jacket? Or is that Travis' job?  
  
L- I knew you would never understand but I really like him, and I knew when I had feelings for you that I needed to find someone else, because we were friends and it would be just plain awkward, I mean I used to take baths with you Ray.  
  
Ra- (hearing the "I had feelings for you" only) WHOA back it up Lily, You had feelings for me?  
  
L- yea, but I got over them, b/c I figured it would never. EVER happen.  
  
Ra- So you moved from me to Travis? Instead of telling me about it first?  
  
L- Ray, I tried but I couldn't because the more I thought about you in that way the more I felt that it would never work, because of our friendship status. Ray I really love you as my friend, as my adoptive brother almost, I've known you for 14 years.  
  
Ra- I love you too Lily, more then a friend though, and the fact that I can't ever get you off of my mind is killing me, I try not to think about you but the more I try not to the more I do.  
  
L- Ray, I'm afraid we can never date, and I don't mean to hurt you, but unless for some reason me and Travis don't work out, then we will be best friends for life-only  
  
Ra- I understand, and I'm glad we can still be friends, but do you guys hafta b so touchy feely when I'm around?  
  
L- We will try not to be.  
  
Lily and Ray hug and during this hug Ray asks her a simple question.  
  
Ra- So you still don't have any feelings for me.  
  
L- (letting away from the hug, as she looks Ray in the eyes, she's puzzled by her answer) I'm not sure.  
  
With this Lily and Ray look at each other and lean in and kiss.......

**_OOOO Rily fan hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, keep reading, more Rily moments in my fanfiction!_**


	14. Moments, Fights and Another Story

**Ch. 14: Moments, Fights and Another Story**

Ra- So you still don't have any feelings for me.  
  
L- (letting away from the hug, as she looks Ray in the eyes, she's puzzled by her answer) I'm not sure.  
  
With this Lily and Ray look at each other and lean in and kiss.......   
  
L-(pulling away) Ray ,I can't do this I'm sorry  
  
(She runs off into the underground)  
  
T-what's wrong?  
  
(Travis hold her close to him)  
  
L-I just made one of the biggest mistakes in my life  
  
T-What?  
  
L-I-i- I kissed  
  
T-who?  
  
L-I kissed Ray  
  
T-WHAT? Lily I Thought you cared about me?!  
  
L-Travis you know I do  
(Robbie looks on in oddity, he hasn't planned on seeing their first fight)  
  
T- How can I trust you?? You just go parading around kissing Ray?  
  
L- I pulled away you know that means something!  
  
T- I'm not sure what that something is, Lil  
(Travis walks to tech booth, Lily follows)  
  
L- Please listen! I love you Travis, and I can't imagine us getting together and braking up in the same week! Please Travis I love you.  
  
T-I Love you too Lily, but I'm not sure how you feel about Ray  
  
L- I love you so much more then I could EVER love Ray. Travis please give me another chance, I will never hurt you again!  
  
T- I love you so much Lily, please don't hurt me again.  
  
L- I promise (Lily hugs Travis and hold him close for a while)  
  
T- (breaking the silence) If you must kiss Ray, at least ask me first.  
  
L- (laughs, then punches him flirtly) Can do... (kisses his cheek and leads him back to the main part of the underground, they sit down where the fight originated, the red couch)  
  
Ro- Yo I'm gonna go check on Ray, while you two make "nice, nice"  
  
(Goes out unto the roof. He finds Ray sitting down looking out at the sky.)  
  
Ro-Hey, wut just happened? Lily was crying  
  
Ry- I just had the best moment of my life  
  
Ro-ya?  
  
Ry- I kissed Lily, but then she ran out and said sorry I can't do this  
  
Ro-Wow, that sucks, but I kinda already heard about it, from Lily and Travis and their huge fight  
  
Ry- Really, are they still together??  
  
Ro- Yea, sorry Ray.  
  
Ra- It's fine I just have to suck it up and find somebody else, it's my life you know.  
  
Ro- (laughs)c'mon let's go back  
(they walk back to the underground and find Travis and Lily sitting on the couch making out)  
  
Ro-AHEM!!!!  
  
T-Oh sorry  
  
L- look how early it still is (points to clock which says 3:16 p.m.)  
  
Ro- well I do know a really good story  
  
L-Robbie, we've already heard your "scary story"  
  
Ro- no no, I've got a really, really good story  
  
t-ok  
  
Ro- Hear it goes  
  
**A/N: Obviously you can tell by my user name (TrilyFan4lyf91) that I am a hardcore Trily fan, I just like to give crowd pleasers as well (Trilyfans: Trily dating and Rilyfans: Rily kissing) so believe me if you know who I am (which most of you know a little but that's about all) you already know if this fid is Trily or Rily, but there will be moments when it LOOKS like it will go the other way, but it won't a promise! Also we are another chapter closer to the HUGE LIS finale! which will shake things up around here, post more and you will then see that chapter 27, is coming faster than you think!!!!**


	15. Great Talk and a Heartbreaking Walk

Ch 15: Great Talk and a Heartbreaking Walk  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! t-ok  
  
Ro- Hear it goes  
  
Ro- There were these friends who were tighter then ever, until one day, two of them suddenly began to like each other even though one of the other guys liked the girl, the other friend was stuck between the flirting and the fighting, until the one guy asked the girl out, the other guy who had loved her forever got jealous and eventually stopped talking to her and her new boyfriend, eventually the other friend was phased out as well, since he was kind of in the middle, then once the girl and the guy broke up they eventually stopped talking and eventually grew old and died without having a good friendship and accepting the fact about their friends' relationship, so that's it.  
  
Ra- Now THAT was scary  
  
Travis smiles and Lily looks at Robbie  
  
L- was that a sign Robbie?  
  
Ro- (smiles) so you guys DON'T understand subtlety but If I put it out point blank you guys get the point.  
  
Ra- I still don't get it.  
  
Robbie and Lily laugh and Travis just stares at him.  
  
T- The story was about us, me and Lily being the guy and the girl with the realationship, Robbie being the guy in the middle and You being the over jealous best friend of the girl.  
  
Ra- I see, but that would never happen to us, right?  
  
Ro-(gets very serious) Ray, if you can never accept Lily and Travis, that is exactly what will happen to us, You will stop being their friends because of your jealousy, then eventually I get lifted out of the picture because I'm not one of the couple, then if they break up they won't talk to each other, and we will be no more.  
  
Ray realized Robbie was completely correct and he felt like a huge jerk for not accepting their realationship, but he still couldn't bring himself to so he decided to give them a promise that would at least have their friendships remain.  
  
Ra- OK, Travis and Lily, I will try and accept you two more, but it will take some time, but I won't be so jealous everytime you guys flirt or kiss or doing anything realationshippy in front of me, Travis I guess I will have to learn to trust you and Lily, I will always be your friend, and it may take a while for me to get over you, It may never happen, but I will chill a little when I'm around you guys.  
  
Ray spoke with such a tone that none of them had ever heard before, it was understanding tone, no sarcasm, no joke laughing sorta thing, it was almost a passionate sort of tone, and they were really amazed, Lily was the most.  
  
L- wow Ray.  
  
Ra- What Lily (sitting back on the floor)  
  
L- That was really a good thing to say, The sound of your voice was so different from what I was used to hearing it, I'm glad you're finally alright with me and Travis  
  
Ra- Lily, I'm your friend, and if I must see you fall for someone like Swami (Travis just looks at him, and Ray looks back in a friendly sort of look) then I should be supportive.  
  
Ray and Lily hug, this time without ending in a kiss and Robbie checks the door.  
  
Ro- MAN, still frozen over, and I'm really hungry guys.  
  
Ra- hopefully this doesn't turn all of us into cannibals, if it does I'm gunna eat Robbie first  
  
Ro- WHOA, hey hey hey now, we will get out, (mumbles) for my sake I'm getting out first...  
  
Lily laughs.  
  
L- I'm hot, it's way sunny outside but its online lyk 20 degrees.  
  
T- Makes no sense, maybe if someone had a crowbar, we could pry the door open, anyone got one.  
  
Ra- Oh lookie here Travis (puts right hand deep in his jean pockets) My handy-dandy pocket-crowbar!  
  
T- (laughs) so apparently no one has anything of that sort. We still have the idea of jumping off the roof.  
  
L- or as you would say it "lucratively bound off"  
  
Travis smiles at Lily  
  
Ro- still don't think we should do that though.  
  
Ra- if we are stuck in here much longer we won't have a choice.  
  
Travis' phone rings  
  
T-(completely shocked) My dad is calling me, VERY odd anyway, Hello?  
  
TD- Hi there Travis, where have you been  
  
T- away at places.  
  
TD- I see well you need to get home, now.  
  
T- I'm kinda stuck here at the moment I should be home tonite though, what's the hurry?  
  
TD- We need to talk.  
  
T- ERRM, ok about?  
  
TD- Stuff. Important Stuff. About VERY Important Stuff.  
  
T- I think this phone line is pretty secure you can tell me know (Travis leaves Lily and heads to his tech booth, Lily and the guys talk about RFR and what they are going to do once school is back in session and RFR is back in session 2)  
  
L- so what should our first topic be?  
  
Ro- I'm not sure, we have like a week to decide though.  
  
Ra- WOW, Mr. Plan Everything Ahead is NOT planning for once.  
  
L- (grabs Ray's hand and acts completely shocked) No. We are loosing Robbie to the Dark Side!!  
  
Everyone laughs except Travis who walks back to the Red couch and puts his arm around Lily and just sits there motionless, emotionless, and completely colourless.  
  
L- Trav?? What's wrong?  
  
T- Nothing (with that Travis leaves and heads up those mysterious stairs and goes out of their sight.)  
  
L- Umm, I think I'm going to go find out what's bothering him, I'll be back in a second or two, or however long it takes to get the truth outta him. (laughs)  
  
Lily heads up the stairwell in complete silence and sees Travis sitting over the edge with his feet hanging out she also sees his hand wipe a single tear from his left eye, she immediately knows something is wrong, she gets herself situated next to Travis and they look into the sunset until she sees another tear fall down his cheek this time on the right side, so she catches it with her hand.  
  
L- (getting really scared and nervous of what he might say) Travis is there something I should know about?  
  
T- No, nothing Lily  
  
L- Oh, so it's your new thing to cry, wow maybe I should take that up.  
  
T- Not really in the mood for jokes right now Lily.  
  
L- (looking really concerned right now) Travis what is wrong, I'm nervous to hear what you are going to tell me, Travis is something wrong, and this time TELL ME THE TRUTH!!  
  
T- Lil...  
  
L- That can never mean a good thing...  
  
T- My dad called to tell me something about his job...  
  
L- promoted? Or did he get fired, Travis I'm soo sorry if he got fired.  
  
T- No actually he got a new job...  
  
L- a Better one?  
  
T- Yea, way better, gets almost 3 times the pay of his last job.  
  
L- Travis I don't get it what's the problem then.  
  
T- he hasn't decided if he wants it yet.  
  
L- That's why your crying.  
  
T- No, If he accepts, we are moving.... Back to London.  
  
Lily sits there and looks at Travis and kisses him, during the kiss Lily felt tears flowing out of her eyes, if his dad accepted she would never see her love again, She couldn't take it, she started to cry into his shoulder as he tried to wipe her tears away, he was really sad also, his dad had promised that they would stay there a while so he had finally let a few people in and now once he had a girl he loved, his dad's new job came first, he knew his dad hadn't decided, but he was nervous that he would decide to move 30,000 miles away from his girlfriend Lily.  
  
THE END of Chapter 15

**A/N: if you know me you already know if Travis is leaving or not evil snicker or DO you? lol, please review i should be getting chapter 16 up later today or earli tomorrow!**


	16. He Has Decided

Lily sits there and looks at Travis and kisses him, during the kiss Lily felt tears flowing out of her eyes, if his dad accepted she would never see her love again, She couldn't take it, she started to cry into his shoulder as he tried to wipe her tears away, he was really sad also, his dad had promised that they would stay there a while so he had finally let a few people in and now once he had a girl he loved, his dad's new job came first, he knew his dad hadn't decided, but he was nervous that he would decide to move 30,000 miles away from his girlfriend Lily.

**Chapter 16: He Has Decided**  
  
L-Well. (through tears)........if you have to go............you have to go  
  
T-you want me to go?  
  
L- Of course not  
  
T-oh.......God, you know it just isnt fair  
  
L-why  
  
T-I-i finally find somewhere where I belong and then......  
  
L-I know  
(Holds Travis)  
  
L-but look I know it's gonna be okay, all you have to do is have faith your dad doesn't take it  
  
T-ya, I hope we get out of here soon.........the underground I mean  
  
L-me too  
  
(Lily kisses Travis on the cheek)  
  
L-C'mon let's go  
  
Travis' phone rings  
  
T-Hello?  
  
TD-Travis  
  
T-Ya? Dad please tell me you didn't take the job  
  
TD-well...........  
  
T-Dad, please you can't I have a girlfriend, and a lot of friends who will miss me  
  
Td- Travis, I am not going to lie to you, it's a good job and I have decided  
  
**End of chappi 16**


	17. Good News with a Side of Annoyance Blues

**Let It Snow **

**Ch. 17: Good News with a Side of Annoyance Blues.**  
  
T-Dad, please you can't I have a girlfriend, and alot of friends who will miss me  
  
Td- Traivs, I am not going to lie to you, it's a good job and I have decided to  
  
Td- Travis, I am not going to lie to you, it's a good job and I have decided to _stay here_ for a while, I realized that you have made friends and my little boy even has a girlfriend, maybe after you graduate we could move or maybe I could look into newer jobs in Roscoe, Travis I have decided we will stay here permanently.  
  
T- Really, dad, this means so much to me you don't even know!  
  
Td- Ok, well be home tonite spend some time with your family  
  
T- I'll try and get home from my ..... studies..... See you later.  
  
Travis goes back in and approaches Lily, He knows Lily has told Ray and Robbie, b/c of the looks on their faces, even Ray looks concerned even though he and travis never had a good friendship, there was not much trust there, but even he looked a little worried that he might move.  
  
L- Travis, I'm worried (serious tone, no happiness in her voice, she truly loved him) are you moving?  
  
Travis stared at each and every one of his friends, even Ray was anticipating it, so he decided to let it out to them  
  
T- Guys...  
  
Lily was nearing tears, she thought the guy she loved would leave soon and never return  
  
T- My dad has decided to stay here and keep his job in Canada  
  
Lily goes in and kisses Travis the most romantic kiss ever her hands around his neck and his around her waist, Ray and Robbie smile, ray is handleing this pretty good, but he's just glad that he didn't loose one of his friends.  
  
L- I'm so glad your staying (after breaking away from the kiss)  
  
T- Same here, I think I would miss u guys.  
  
Ra- (faking tears) I think I'm guns cry (wipes away fake tear)  
  
Everyone laughs and they go back to being bored.  
  
Ro- guys I'm gunna scream if we don't get out soon.  
  
L- I know I'm way bored (lays head on travis' shoulder)  
  
T- what should we do, we've heard Robbie's stories, we are not listening to more...  
  
Ro- HEY I happened to like the first one about the haunted warehouse...  
  
Travis and Ray grin and Lily just kinda lays there thinking it was funny  
  
T- any OTHER suggestions?  
  
L- (immediately popping up her head) I have an idea, it may not work out though.  
  
Ro- ANYTHING would be better then sitting here rotting away.  
  
L- wanna do a Christmas version of RFR?  
  
Ra- sounds good  
  
Ro- yea good idea Lily  
  
Travis agrees and goes to the tech booth.  
  
T- I'm amazed the dials and levers haven't freezed up, consider that a lucky thing  
  
L- Ahhh, techno boy, not really a big deal  
  
Travis smiles at her and turns the lever on.  
  
Ra- If anyone is out there, you're listening to  
  
L- Radio  
  
Ro- Free  
  
Ra- Roscoe  
  
Ro- And I'm question Mark and I'm wondering, what happens if you are trapped with people for such a long time, that you start to get annoyed by every little thing they say or do?  
  
Trav, Lil and Ray were kinda ticked off, was Robbie annoyed with one of them?  
  
Ra- uhhhh, You could tell which one of your friends you are annoyed with, firstly.  
  
Ro- Fine, I guess I could tell you that I'm annoyed with  
  
END of Ch, 17

**A/N: SEEEE You all knew i would NEVER EVVVER make Travis LEAVE! I am like in love with Nathan Carter, so i would NEVER make his character leave!! But i had ya'll going. This friend of mine named Jessica and I were talking about Trina and her cliffies, and decided since she is the Queen of Cliffies and there is no arguing with that. That i am now the Princess of Cliffies!! WOOOOO lol**!


	18. Robbie, Robbie, Robbie

**Chapter 18: Robbie, Robbie Robbie**

**Radio Free Roscoe**

**A/N: This Chapter is REALLY really short, only like 133 words (muhahahha word count) not uncluding this Author's Note, ummm I will probably update again later tonite, but i have to write the last chapter of Tick Tock Timebomb, so I may not have enough time. OHHH and 9 chapters to go untill the HUGE Let It Snow Finale! Please please review I have canadian boiz for sale! You review you get your choice of the 3 very hott canadian boiz!! MUHAHAHAHAAHAH unless i get them first MUHAHAHAHAHAHA that mens REVIEW!**

Ra- uhhhh, You could tell which one of your friends you are annoyed with, firstly.  
  
Ro- Fine, I guess I could tell you that I'm annoyed with   
  
Ro-I'm kinda annoyed at the fact that two people who are boyfriend and girlfriend keep showing public displays of affection  
  
L-well, if the two people really and truly love each other(smiles at Travis) then it shouldn't matter  
  
Ro- well Shady Lane,maybe it annoys the person who has a crush on one of the people  
  
L-well, then should say it to my-I mean the persons face  
  
T-STOP IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ry- uhh.......we'll be right back after this song (puts music on)  
  
Ry-God,you guys are worse than me and Travis. And Robbie for the record, I'm fine with Travis and Lily going out  
  
Ro-it's not about you........i'it's about...........me  
  
L-WHAT?  
  
T-OHMIHGOD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ry-WOW  
  
L-your kidding,right?  
  
Ro-No Lily, I really do like you  
  
L- I-i have to go think about.......things  
  
(runs into the tech booth)  
  
T-Lily?

**A/N: Yes, Princess of Cliffies is MOI! LoL. Uhhhm REVIEW! (remember canadian boiz for those who review!)**


	19. Confused Feelings and Overdue Hugs and A...

**Let It Snow **

**Ch 19: Confused Feelings and Overdue Hugs and Another Secret Crush**  
  
L- I-i have to go think about.......things  
  
(runs into the tech booth)  
  
T-Lily?  
  
T- Lily? Man Robbie what's up with that?  
  
Robbie stands there speechless and motionless, until travis gets in his face.  
  
T- You were mad at Ray when he didn't except us now I'm mad at you for not telling me about your feelings!  
  
Travis walks into the tech booth to talk to Lily as Ray and Robbie talk about what the heck just happened.  
  
Ra- Robbie?  
  
Ro- If you are going to yell at me I don't need it right now ok ray (saying with a little "I'm ticked off" tone in his voice)  
  
Ra- I'm not, but what was that?  
  
Ro- I guess I like Lily...  
  
Ra- You guess?  
  
Ro- I'm really confused, I mean when I though Lily had a crush on me, I kind of had a little crush on her, but now everything has changed, I had feelings that I never knew I had.  
  
Ra- are you sure the feelings are toward Lily?  
  
Ro- No, but I've been seeing nothing BUT her since 2 days ago when we got trapped, so I don't know  
  
Ra- I think you have feelings toward someone else, maybe someone older then you, who worked for cougar radio, dark skin, dark eyes...  
  
Ro- I don't like you ray  
  
Ray smiles and Robbie grins  
  
Ra- Im hurt, I meant Kim, your thing for her is more obvious than my thing for Lily.  
  
Ro- Well Lily never knew so apparently it wasn't that-  
  
Ra- BESIDES THAT POINT!  
  
Ro- So these feelings are towards Kim right?  
  
Ra- I dunno, I'm not the Hormone stricken boy in love with 2 gurls  
  
Ro- 1 girl...  
  
Ra- you've decided  
  
Ro- ya I've decided I like Kim  
  
Screen cuts to Lily and Travis talking  
  
T- are you alright?  
  
L- ME? You should be the on hurting from this.  
  
T- No the only way I would hurt was if you liked Robbie back, but if you do you can tell me  
  
L- Travis, I do not like Robbie, I love you though and no one could ever change that.  
  
Lily kisses Travis lightly on the cheek. Lily hugs him too.  
  
T- Are you sure you have no feelings for Ray or Robbie  
  
L- Of course I do, but nothing like what I feel for you.  
  
Travis looks into Lily's eyes and brushes her hair away from her face and kisses her, Lily knew as soon as her lips met Travis' that she could never feel this way about Ray or Robbie.  
  
Travis and Lily leave the tech booth and enter a room which is now completely silenced, their footsteps are heard and Lily's voice was first to break the silence.  
  
L- May I speak with you Robbie, on the roof.  
  
She wanted the mood to be alright and not grim when she told him she didn't love him or feel anything for him  
  
Ro- Ummm, ok Lily (gets off couch and walks with Lily to the top of the roof)  
  
He was nervous he didn't like Lily, he had but not now, he liked Kim, THAT would be something to tell Lily.  
  
L-(walking on the roof, silence once again overcame them, and Lily was the first to speak again) Robbie, what you said today, well I didn't understand it.  
  
Ro- Niether did I, Lily I-  
  
Before he could finish Lily blurted out  
  
L- I don't like you like that Robbie, I'm sorry, but I kissed Travis before I came out here and I knew that I had no feelings for you Robbie, I'm so sorry.  
  
Ro- That's good, I realized I don't have feelings for you, I have feelings for another person.  
  
L- If it's one of the guys don't tell me PLEASE.  
  
Robbie laughs  
  
Ro- No, it's a girl, but not one of the girls I should like  
  
L- Kim right?  
  
Ro-(in disbelief) WHA?? HOWD?? Yea....  
  
L- It's fine you guys do make a pretty good couple.  
  
Ro- thanks Lily for understanding.  
  
Robbie and Lily end their conversasion with a well deserved hug and walk into the station.  
  
Ra- everything go alright  
  
L- ya, we are friends, me an Travis will continue to date.  
  
Ra- does this mean you're going to break up with Audrey?  
  
T- I'm going to have to, I love Lily, she has to understand it.  
  
Ra- I see...  
  
T- Why Ray, do you know someone who's interested in her?  
  
Ra- ya someone ( he gives with a smile)  
  
T- Really??  
  
Ra- ya...  
  
T,Ro,L- WHO??  
  
Ra- I like Audrey  
  
Travis has flames in his eyes. Everyone notices it, including Lily.

**A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday I completely forgot, hopefully you like this chapter! Uhmmm I still havent written TTT the last chapter, I havent been up to it lately, one of my best friends is moving away on Tuesday, and I'm not handeling it well. So my break is still on, although i will write that last chapter when i feel up to it. Please keep coming with th amzing feedback of reviews!!!**

****

**Much Love,**

**Amanda**


	20. What was Revealed

Ch. 20

What was revealed

Lily-I knew it!!!!!!! you still like her

Travis-no, I don't

Lily-YES YOU DO!!!!!!!!!! why else would you look like that?

Travis- Look like what??

Lily- Like....never mind

Travis-Anyways, do you think I would go out with you if I still liked her?

Lily-No,but I- I.......I guess I just finally found someone I truly love,you, and I don't want to lose you

Travis-you won't, but I mean I'm still trying to get over her but I still really love you

Travis- Ray, how could you like someone that I was going out with

Ray-I'm sorry Travis but I figured that since you were going out with Lily and breaking up with Audrey that.....

TRavis-you can have her, I already have someone I love more(gazes at Lily)

Ray-Good, becuase..............never mind

Lily-No, tell us

Ray-becuase..........becuase I asked Audrey out

Travis-WHAT?

Ray-I'm....I'm just kidding(chuckles slightly)

Lily-Swear to GOD,Ray?

Ray-Swear to GOD

Lily-Let's go on the roof its dark out and we can look at the stars

(all go out on roof)

Travis- Hey look there's a metor showe,this is breathtaking,truly beautiful

(Travis puts his arm around Lily)

(After it's over they all go into the underground)

Robbie(who had been quiet the whole time)-wow do you guys realize how many secrets have been told these past few days?

Lily-No how many?

Robbie- I wasn't counting it was just rhetorical

(Ray walks off, no one notices)

Lily-oh, hey where's Ray?

(the hear a noise that sounds like a crashing noise)

Ray-OW! what the-?

A/N: SOOO Sorry I haven't updated it in like YEARS! But we had a little problem with this chapter so we rewrote it and its SUPER! lol! I have no idea why i am so friggon happy, i got my braces done today, and the MOTHERFRIGGON kills!. Please continue to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! B/C this story is almost over!!! ALMOST that is! I have finished my new FF "The Ferris Wheel Chronicles" it's a one-shot and its sort fluffy and ya'll proly know who it's paring anyway! So pelase review all of my stories!!!

Much Love,

Amanda


	21. Once Twice Three times the kissing

  
  
Let It Snow  
  
Ch 21: Pain, Pain and a Surprise Kiss  
  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
Lily-oh, hey where's Ray?  
  
(the hear a noise that sounds like a crashing noise)  
  
Ray-OW! what the-?  
  
With that Travis, Lily and Robbie run into the tech booth to find an ailing Ray on the floor grasping his left wrist and on the floor, Travis spots an old picture frame (what fell on ray) which was amidst others on the floor as well. Travis had seen the box broke while Ray was looking at it. Travis picks up the picture frames with a disgruntled look on his face and shoves them underneath the desk he sat at everyday for RFR, while the others glance at Ray's poor wrist which was swelling extremely.  
  
Lily- Looks broke, great, we are still stuck here with Ray and his broken wrist.  
  
Ray- Lily it's not all bad, I mean us lucky guys get to stare at you for another while  
  
Lily- awww Ray, your so swunny.  
  
Ray- Um Lily Sweet and Funny?  
  
Lily- howdja guess? (with that she gives him a playful punch in the left arm, she had forgotten about his wrist.  
  
Ray- OWWWW Lily, watch you know pain goes to the wrist!!  
  
Lily- O I forgot, I'm so sorry Ray.  
  
Robbie interrupts them  
  
Robbie- Where did Travis go?  
  
Lily- Ummm I was talking to Ray, I wasn't paying attention, sorry  
  
Ray- same here, but I was talking to Lily, not ray (Lily gives him an odd smile)  
  
Robbie- I'll be right back you guys just… ummm talk…. Yea talk.  
  
With that Robbie left and went to the tech booth and saw Travis sitting on the floor with one picture frame in his hands, Robbie bent down and looked at it.  
  
Robbie- Who would this be? (asking of the pretty girl in the photo)  
  
Travis- Her name is Havana McClure, we were…. Close when I lived in London (his voice was different it had sincerity and passion almost) I called her Eva, we would always hang out after school at my place I had known her since grade 7 which was when I moved there, then in grade 8…  
  
Robbie- Grade 8?  
  
Travis- (getting a little pained by this) In grade 8 when she came back, she was like a new person, like this girl I had never met before, and in December I asked her out.  
  
Robbie- O so this is the girl who broke your heart?  
  
Travis- (looking into Robbie's eyes) yea, she said yes, and we had dated for about 3 months when she brakes things off, b/c we are too close, just think of Lily and Ray close, then we fight until I move I never got to apologize, and it still pains me that we ended things on such a bad note, I had put these in here to remind me of her.  
  
Robbie- Why would you need to be reminded of her dude?  
  
Travis- I'm not sure but whenever I look at these pictures no matter how I feel I fell better after I look at them.  
  
Robbie- It almost sounds like you still have feelings for this "Eva" girl.  
  
Travis stared at the ground not knowing what to do  
  
Robbie- YOU DO!!!  
  
Travis- I love Lily Robbie, I just miss her soo much  
  
Robbie- I understand (talking of Eve is ex-girlfriend he had met at camp and a few months ago they IMed each other and broke up)  
  
Travis and Robbie walk out into the other room to be shocked by Lily and Ray pulling away from what was sure to be a kiss if they hadn't walked in.  
  
Travis- Lily?!?  
  
Lily- Let me explain!  
  
End of Chapter 21  
  
A/N: Here is another chapter, Katie will be uploading most of these because, my computer still is like down, and i can't go on any websites. So please kee being AWESOME like ya'll have been and keep on updating !!  
  
Scene: RFR crew at lockers: Tuesday : 9am in between classes.  
  
"Did you here?" ray asked Lily Travis and Robbie.  
  
"About?" Lily questioned her best friend.  
  
"The follow up!!!" Ray nearly shouted  
  
"To what smart one!" Travis asked as he grabbed ahold of Lily's hand.  
  
"Let it Snow!!" Ray shouted again.  
  
"You mean there's gunna be a...." Robbie started  
  
"FOLLOW-UP SEQUAL?!?!?!?!" They all yelled out in unison.  
  
"Yes, I heard it From Amanda, and Amanda heard it from Kaitlyn" Ray said, about his gossip friends  
  
"Who the hell are they?" Lily asked Ray out of pure confusion.  
  
"The writers" Ray began, "Who made you and damn Travis get together, and who are smart, cute, and-"  
  
"Okay, Ray, enough of what the writer's tell you to do..." Traivs said to Ray  
  
"When is it gunna start?" Robbie asked.  
  
"About a week after Let It Snow is finished, I can't wait!" Ray squealed. Soon the bell rang and the four friends headed to their classes, thinking about what an awesome idea A sequal to "Let It Snow" would be... 


	22. The Drama Continues

  
  
Travis- Lily?!?  
  
Lily- Let me explain!  
  
Chapter 22 The Drama Continues  
  
Ray- Travis we did NOT kiss.  
  
Travis- How am I supposed to believe that?  
  
Lily-I....well............  
  
Ray-Back off,Swami we didn't kiss  
  
TRavis-There's just too much frickin drama here............I need to.............  
  
(Runs out and trys to get the door open he hears the door open)  
  
Lily-Travis.......wait  
  
Travis-I have nothing to say to you  
  
Lily-Just please listen to me   
  
Travis-What?  
  
(moves forward and kisses him, he pulls away)  
  
Lily-TRavis, please please please please...............I................love...............you  
  
TRavis-How can that be when you go around kissing Ray?  
  
Lily-It was just............well I don't know but.................please do NOT break up with me  
  
Travis-Lily, I.....I just  
  
(Lily starts crying and her and Robbie go inside to talk, Travis and Ray stay on the roof)  
  
Ray-You know Swami...If you REALLY loved her you wouldn't break up with her  
  
Travis-I'm supposed to listen to a guy who likes my ex,kissed my girlfriend not once not twice but three TIMES!!!!  
  
Ray- Actually,ya,I mean I'm fine with you guys dating,HELL I was happy Lily found someone,do NOT take that away from her I don't wanna see my best friend get hurt  
  
Travis-Fine  
  
(they go inside and Lily is crying into Robbie's shoulder,Robbie looks frustrated)  
  
Travis-Lily,I'm not breaking up with you  
  
(she gets up,walks to him and they kiss passionetely)  
  
Ray-You know you guys I think we should stay here ONE last night  
  
Lily-Ya this time NO more kisses or anything like that  
  
Robbie-Ya, I guess we should  
  
Travis-I guess but we all have to agree to none of that!!!!!!!!!! Agreed?  
  
Ray-Agreed  
  
Lily-Agreed  
  
Robbie-Who have I kissed? besides Lily? No one  
  
(Travis,Lily, and Ray burst out laughing)  
  
Lily-It's good to hear everyone laughing again like before all this drama started  
  
Travis-Ya, im gonna go put some music on  
  
(Goes into the tech booth and puts on Hoobastank's ''The reason'' )  
  
Lily- I LOVE this song!!!  
  
Travis-me too  
  
(Lily starts singing )  
  
(Travis laughs)  
  
Ray-Are you guys done??  
  
Lily-Ya  
  
Travis- Ya  
  
Lily-You guys let's go on the roof again and maybe we can play a game??????????  
  
All the boys:Sure  
  
Robbie: What did you have in mind?  
  
Lily:well..............  
  
AN: sorry about the crappy cliffhanger. Ummm,Amanda and I are in the process of writing many fanfictions such as amanda nad cassie's, and the two joint ones me and amanda are writing,and I possibly may write a fanfction, soo i didnt have a good cliffhanger to use  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Katie  
  
(keep reviewing 


	23. Harmless Fun and the Secret Above All Ot...

Let It Snow  
  
Ch 23: Harmless Fun and the Secret Above All Other Secrets  
  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
All the boys:Sure  
  
Robbie: What did you have in mind?  
  
Lily:well..............  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: Well………….. I was thinking something like this game Audrey told me, it's called ten fingers, it's pretty interesting, but you have to ask personal questions, and if your not ready for more secrets to be revealed then I suggest you don't play.  
  
All the guys agree and leave to the roof.  
  
Robbie: Ok 10 fingers I've never heard of it before.  
  
Lily: It's really easy to play all you have to do is ask a yes or no question I'll go first and then if it's a yes you put a finger down if it's a no then you leave your fingers up, when everyone gets all ten fingers down they lose and get to ask the questions from then on.  
  
The group plays and opens some weird things in each others pasts, including Travis' little picture, but eventually Ray gets all his fingers down. It was Robbie's turn to ask a question and this is what Ray got down on.  
  
Robbie: Has anyone ever… ok how am I going to put this… um… has anyone ever been with another person… like yea?  
  
Travis and Lily looked at each other and laughed neither of them had put down a finger, and neither had Ray, but then his pinky just went down. Travis Lily and Robbie sat there in disbelief as Ray moved out of the little circle they had formed, everyone was glaring at Ray with disgust and disbelief.  
  
Lily: Ray? (she questioned with a curious tone and even slightly concerned, had she just learned that Ray had been alone with a girl before?)  
  
Ray: Long story guys ad I would rather not get into it ok?  
  
The rest of the gang had knew every single girl Ray had ever dated, was there something they were missing. They didn't want to bother Ray, he just asked them more questions.  
  
Ray: UMMM, has anyone ever skipped classes  
  
Everyone put fingers down  
  
Lily: OOO I guess I'm in the prescence of rebels!  
  
They all laughed  
  
Robbie: You're one too (pointing to Lily's finger down)  
  
Lily- ha ha Robbie.  
  
Ray- OK nest question, Have any of you ever done anything against the law? Like smoking, drinking?  
  
No one except a surprising source put his finger down.  
  
Lily: WHAT???  
  
Travis: It was just once Lily, when I was 13, I got a little drunk in London, nothing big, my parents never found out, I paid for it though, sick the entire next morning.  
  
They continued to ask questions and went back into the underground and Robbie and Ray talked and eventually fell asleep on the floor.  
  
Lily: look at them (points to Robbie and Ray who are asleep on each other)  
  
Travis: they are going to wake up to a huge shock tomorrow morning  
  
Travis and Lily laugh and then all of a sudden Travis kisses Lily and they move over to the red couch, they start to kiss on the couch and Travis takes his shirt off, revealing a tank-top undershirt, and Lily sees something that makes her pull away.  
  
Lily: Travis what are those? ( she points to little scars on his upper arm)  
  
Travis: Scars from scratches.  
  
Lily: What scratched you so many times in the same place?  
  
Travis: uhhhh, tree branch  
  
Lily: and you couldn't move out of the way of the branch why?  
  
Travis: Lily come on.  
  
Lily: Travis… (nearing tears which confuses Travis)  
  
Travis: What's wrong Lily?  
  
Lily: You… didn't make them… did you?  
  
Travis awkwardly looks away and she sees the colours of his face leave, she sees the tears he's holding back, why was he doing this? Travis a cutter? It was scary she just rubbed his scarred arm, which she had failed to see earlier, and hugged him close. 


	24. What she learned

Chapter 24  
  
What was revealed  
  
(they walk to the famous red couch and sit down)  
  
Lily-Travis, please tell me how it happened  
  
Travis-I-i-don't....  
  
Lily-PLEASE?  
  
Travis-Ok, fine ill tell you. Last year was a REALLY bad year for me. My best friend who I told you about,and my mom was like really sick and my grandpa died, and I got into a fight with one of my other friends  
  
Lily-uh huh ya?  
  
Travis:Well, so all the pressure was getting to me so one night I just fell apart. So I found a razor and I...  
  
Lily-Ok,I get it please don't tell me anymore  
  
Lily-So why did you have to cut??? there had to be another way, not using self mutilation,I mean....  
  
Travis-Lily,you can NOT tell ANYONE. If anyone ever found out.....  
  
Lily-I won't but....  
  
Travis-but what?  
  
Lily-I just can NOT believe this, I mean I thought we had no secrets from each other even as friends and you kept this of all things from.....me  
  
Travis-I know I should have but it never really came up until Ray broke my picture, all the things that made me depressed came back like it was haunting me....But you promise you will not tell ANYONE  
  
Lily-Your secret is safe with me. Let's go into the tech booth and listen to some music  
  
(Lily kisses him on the nose and grabs his hand and leads him into the tech booth)  
  
Little did Travis know that when he and Lily entered the tech booth, Robbie opened his eyes, he had heard everything and was going to confront Travis..........  
  
End of 24  
  
AN: this is the original chapter, we will be redoing these chapters...due to people disliking the chaptewr where travis cuts. WE can't put the new chapter up yet due to techinal difficulties.  
  
Keep reviewing,  
  
Katie 


	25. The Slashy Broadcast

Let It Snow  
  
Ch 25: The Slashy Broadcast  
  
Radio Free Roscoe  
  
Little did Travis know that when he and Lily entered the tech booth. Robbie opened his eyes, he had heard everything and was going to confront Travis..........  
  
Robbie's eyes shut again, he was going to sleep this off, he would eventually talk to Travis but this was just too real, too much drama for him, too much romance for him, maybe he was the one who should have done the cutting but he knew how he was going to confront this topic. Soon it was morning, and Robbie had thought of an idea.  
  
Ro- Anything you guys want to do in particular today?  
  
Ra- Not me  
  
T- Same  
  
L- yep nothing  
  
Ro- well how about another episode of Radio Free?  
  
All- ok cool  
  
They busied themselves with either eating crumbs that were left in the box, talking, listening to music of playing one of there many games they had tried to play in the past. 3:50 had rolled around and they got into their positions. Travis of course then did his countdown and RFR started.  
  
Ro- You are listening to  
  
Ra- Radio  
  
L- Free  
  
T- Roscoe  
  
Ro- I'm Question Mark and I'm Wondering, what is it these days with cutters and self-mutilators? I mean if you have pain talk it out with your friends instead of doing such horrible things.  
  
Travis and Lily gave each other glances.  
  
T- yea but what if no one is willing to listen  
  
Ro- Friends are always here to listen Smog, and if any of my friends need to talk they know they can always come to me.  
  
Ra- Yea, and plus it would hurt too much for me to do any of that stuff, so if anyone wants to call us up and talk to us about their cutting problems or a friends cutting problems please call now.  
  
Travis held up a board with the name - Teen Cutter- written on it.  
  
Ro- teen cutter you are on the air  
  
TC- Hey, yea obviously by the name of me you know it's myself who cuts, but I mean if you are a loner, how can you talk to your friends? It's soo much easier just to well u know. Plus, it's something I can control, the one thing in my life that I can control without having to cave.  
  
Ro- even your parents are better then cutting. And just take control of your life, I mean lose some after school activities and such, just have fun after school without the stress of it all.  
  
Ra- and in honor of cutting here is Linkin Park's "Papercut" which really has nothing to do with cutting but it has Cut in the word so enjoy!  
  
They took off their head phones and this is when the truth was revealed.  
  
Ra- what got you so into the subject Robbie? (he asked concerned that his best friend might be a cutter)  
  
Ro- I know someone who has this problem  
  
Ra- who?  
  
Ro- I don't know if I should say his name aloud  
  
Ra- Come on just - before he could finish Travis interrupted in  
  
T- It's Me ( he said with an obvious pained tone)  
  
Ra- Swami? (Ray questioned with a high pitched tone almost, no smiling or anything

**A/N: GUESS WHOSE BACK ONLINE? Could it be...It should be... it's gotta be... ME AMANDA! Woooo my computer is back online after like a week. Also, we decided you can hate the fiction if you want, but we still are keeping it on , because as my friend told me "You can't sugar-coat the real world" and this stuff is real, believe me, so hate it love it or love to hate it, whatever, I'm just trying to get mih msg across!**

****

**Much Love,**

**Amanda**


	26. Surprises and Secrets

**Chapter 26 Surprises and secrets**

Robbie-uhh, we're back and taking your calls and opinions on cutting.

Travis held up a sign that said, Anonymous.

Robbie-Anonymous, you're on the air

Anonymous(sounding a lot like a certain brown haired girl who they knew)- hi, I used to cut about 3 years ago and still haven't told anyone

Lily-Well,I think you definetley should tell someone your best friend or boyfriend,considering you do have one

Anonymous-thanks,Shady Lane

(Travis' cell phone rings)

Travis-uhh, we'll be back after we hear this song.

(points to Robbie)

(Robbie turns on ''ocean avenue'' by yellowcard)

Travis(picking up his cell phone)-hello?

Audrey-Travis?

Travis-Audrey?

Audrey-uhh, there's something I have to tell you.

Travis-ok, wait I have something to tell you too

Audrey-ok shoot

Travis-you can go first

Audrey-ok,Travis about 3 years ago I........................I....used to cut myself. I've stopped since then but.........I thought you should know that

Travis-wow, I.......

Audrey-What did you have to tell me?

Travis- I feel like really bad but......I think we should.........break up

Audrey(on the verge of tears)-oh.....(hangs up phone)

(Travis goes back on the air)

Lily-next caller,

Caller(crying)-I think....I should kill myslef

Lily-Why?

Caller-my boyfriend just broke up with me, my life is so screwed up

Ray-Caller, you shouldn't-

(The line goes dead)

Ray-Caller?

Robbie-uhh, we'll be back after these commericials

Lily looks at Travis

Lily-Ohmigod that was AUDREY

They all look at each other

End of chapter 26

**_A/N: OMG! I'm sooooo sorry we havn't updated in AGES! but here is the second to last chapter of LIS, the next chapter will be the final chapter, and then Let It Rain will be out later this eyar, since RFR is coing back in 2 DAYS! considering I'm posting this after midnite!_**

**_Much Love, Don't Hate Me Fer Not Updating,_**

**_Amanda_**


	27. One Cut Is All It Takes

**Let It Snow**

**Ch 27: One Cut Is All It Takes**

**Radio Free Roscoe**

_**Lily-Ohmigod that was AUDREY**_

_**They all look at each other**_

_**End of Chapter 26**_

L- I need to call Audrey

T- ok we will fill in for you here

L- (dials her number) hello?

A- hi Lily

L- Do NOT kill yourself

A- how do you know I was thinking that?

L- I heard you on RFR, I recognize your voice

A- Lily, my life sucks, I know Travis is dating you know, but I mean I wish he hadn't broke up with me

L- Audrey that doesn't mean you should kill yourself!

A- I've already made my decision (the line goes dead)

L- NO! Audrey don't hang up (crying now) please don't hang up

Lily ran into the underground and ran straight into the door, still iced in she pushed harder until the door gave way and the melting ice shattered, she ran out and straight to Audrey's as fast as her legs could carry her, she left the boys dumbfounded, they continued on with the show until it ended, then they left home, trying to call Lily's cell phone, it was off, they went home to majorly worried parents, but they faked that they were on the phone with Lily and had no time to talk they were worried about where Lily had gone to.

L (knocking on Audreys door) is anyone-!! The door fell open, to a bleeding Audrey, her wrists had been slashed and Lily immediately called 911

L- My friends tried to kill her self!!!

911- Where?

L- 22326 Rose Street

911- we will be there soon

Lily ran and got rags and wrapped Audrey's arms with them, she tried to get Audrey to answer her questions, she was non responsive, but she was breathing, she shook her and her eyes opened, her voice was weak, and her face was pale.

A- Lily?

L- Audrey!! You are alive, I'm really happy that you are.

A- Let me die Lily, my parents wouldn't even notice, and my life is just awful.

L- No I have called 911 I'm not letting you die Audrey!!

Audrey's eyes closed and soon 911 arrived, they got Audrey to the hospital, Lily waited red-eyed in the waiting room, soon Travis, Ray and Robbie arrived

Ro- is this really happening?

L- yes, our friend is dying. I'm waiting for the news

Soon after a whole lot of crying we saw the doctor come out, and I made the guys stay back I needed to hear this not them, they would know what happened by my reaction anyway I stood in front of the doctor trying to get myself to ask him how she was.

L- I ready for the news

DR- Your friend...

L- ( anxiously waiting) yes?

Dr- Your friend didn't make it, the cuts were too deep, and we tried to save her, but we just couldn't

Lily broke down crying, her friend had died, she was on the floor in a little ball, just holding her knees and balling her eyes out, her other 3 friends came over, she felt comforted that they all had tears running from their eyes too she felt awful, so did they. They couldn't do much more, they sat in that room crying together until the hospital suggested they should leave this atmosphere, to get their minds of their friend. They walked home silently crying in their hearts.

Ro- what's it gunna be like now?

L- I have no idea (sniffing back sobs and uncried tears) I miss her already.

Ra- This is too creepy I don't want to go home tonite.

The rest agreed, the decided to call their parents and tell them they were going to stay at each others houses for the nights, they instead went straight back to the hangout, Lily and Travis curled up on the couch and cried into each others shoulders, they had known her the most and the best.

L- I miss her

T- I do too Lily

Lily fell asleep on Travis, and Travis fell asleep with Lily, they felt comforted by each other.

Ray and Robbie just stared at the ground in disbelief had this just happened to their friend, now that Audrey had killed herself, they were depressed.

Ra- You ever cut Robbie?

Ro- No you?

Ra- no, but I'm thinking right now would be a great time to start

Ro- Honestly Ray I think you are right, although I would never do such a thing.

Ray and Robbie fell asleep and Travis woke up he felt this chill go up his spine, he walked around the hangout, and looked at an old picture of Audrey and saw a tear drop from his eye onto this picture, he also found a razorblade in this box from London, he thought hard about it.

T- Maybe I should... He decided against it, he wanted to live and love with Lily, but the thought haunted him the entire night.

In the morning they left and didn't say a word, they were all too sad, they left to their separate homes.

Lily thought the most about Audrey, they were best friends when this happened, they had made up and everything since the whole kiss catastrophe, losing Audrey made Lily realise how precious an good life is. She cried every night for a week. But through this the four friends eventually became closer. Soon the summer year was upon them are the were new sophomores, all age 15. Lily and Travis were still together, if anything, Audrey's death brought them closer, and they realized they can make it through difficult times. Ray was still the same funny guy he always was, he was still single too. Robbie and Kim hadn't talked much... but now they were talking alot more. Kim was a new senior, and she was obviously interested in Robbie. Travis, Lily, Ray and Robbie, had moved beyond her death, and would never forget those days in the underground, and whenever the winter season was upon them once again they had four words to say to the season "Just Let It Snow"...

**THE END OF LET IT SNOW**

A/N: Oh My Gawd... It's over... yes the epic that is Let It Snow has ended, with over 135 reveiws, most not flamers, and 27 chappies. Let It Snow is no more. I want to thank all the dedicated fans who reviewd every chapter. And some of my best friends on : ShadySmog, Cassandra01000, Anywein, MissDelight, SakuraandLforever, trilly4ever, J. McGrath, Allie-Dee, MysticChic, thegirlia, Foofightersbabe1, Dangrassi, LowVoice, RilyFanForLife, RFRqueenbe, NaTHaNLuVSMeH, preciousbabyblue, RFRNathanZROurz (My other screen name along with Rachel). You all are great for reviewing, most more than once, and also I've talked to some of you on AIM, and am still willing to! Before I start crying b/c this thing was my life, i just want to say I have a little surprise up my sleeve for all you LIS fans! Please keep your eyes peeled for My little suprise people.!


End file.
